


Мстители

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Dune - All Media Types, Dune Series - Frank Herbert, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger





	Мстители

— Нет, ну где это слыхано! Джабба… — немолодой дурос был уже изрядно пьян и почти кричал.

— Тс-с-с, тише, сумасшедший! Если тебя сейчас услышит кто-нибудь из его людей, то уже этим вечером мы будем кормить сарлакка! — его приятель-кореллианец тоже изрядно набрался, но всё ещё неплохо соображал.

— Джабба совсем с ума сошел! — дурос продолжил разоряться, хоть и гораздо тише. — Нет, ты представляешь, Бани, он сказал, что в гибели курьера до того, как груз оказался у нас на борту, есть и наша вина! И струсил с меня… струсил с нас треть стоимости спайса! Ты представляешь?!

— Скажи ещё спасибо, что мы не вляпались в патруль, как это было с Соло! Вон, им с Чуи до сих пор по всяким отноркам да ухоронкам скрываться приходится, — вышеназванный Бани, кажется, был неисправимым оптимистом. — Постой, а у нас что, были такие деньги? А почему тогда я об этом не знаю? Темнишь, Джен, ой, темнишь! — кореллианец покачал головой.

— И ничего я не тюм… не там… не темню! Мы с Джаббой остановились на том, что мы с тобой этот долг отработаем. А так как мы с тобой «растяпы, только и способные штаны в кантинах просиживать, эх, жаль Соло, такой мальчик хороший был… ну, ничего, и его отыщем скоро!», то спайс нам не доверят. Будем какую-нибудь мелочёвку возить…

— …и отомстим при первой же возможности! — подхватил и закончил мысль напарника Бани.

* * *

К сожалению, возможность отомстить у них появилась лишь где-то через полгода — довольно долгий срок для тех, кто привык отвечать только за себя, но и отчитываться только перед собой. За это время друзья перевозили и рабов, и редких животных, и предметы роскоши, и ценных пленников, за которых хатт планировал получить выкуп. Но чаще всего им приходилось мотаться по всей Галактике, поставляя к столу Джаббы различные деликатесы — или то, что у хаттов считалось таковыми. Вот и сейчас Бани, проверявший состояние груза, вернулся из трюма весь зеленый.

— Хаттовы червяки! Клятые хаттовы червяки! Половина из них передохла во время полёта, а вторая половина еле шевелится! А Джабба этих тварей живыми предпочитает употреблять! В следующий раз будет твоя очередь падаль убирать, я и так там и завтрак оставил, и вчерашний ужин заодно!

— Червяки? М-м-м… напомни-ка мне, где именно мы вот-вот выйдем из прыжка? — дурос смотрел на напарника, но по лицу было видно, что мысли его витают где-то далеко.

— Алгариан, сектор Дуфилвиан, ты и сам знаешь, Джен. А что, у тебя появились идеи, как нам выпутаться из всего этого?

— Сектор Дуфилвиан… есть здесь неподалёку одна планетка, Бленджил… чем-то на Татуин смахивает, разве что солнце одно, но жарит, смею сказать, почти так же, разницу почти и не заметишь. Там, кажется, даже колонию хотели создать, но потом передумали, как раз из-за червяков, если мне не изменяет память. Мне дед рассказывал об этих червях, о том, как и где они плодятся — пока маленькие, они безопасны. Главное — чтобы рядом «мамочки» с «папочкой» не наблюдалось: сожрут, и оглянуться не успеешь! Ты их и не заметишь вовсе, а они тут как тут, под слоем песка передвигаются, твари! Хорошо бы вообще заранее чуть в стороне несколько трещоток установить, чтобы взрослые копатели на них отвлеклись, а самим мелочи червивой набрать с запасом… Наберём червей на планете, Джабба-то и разницы не почувствует, схарчит за милую душу. А те, кто переживёт его аппетит — уж об этом-то мы позаботимся! — через некоторое время схарчат его! А растут эти милашки быстро, уж можешь мне поверить!

Напарники переглянулись и рассмеялись.

* * *

К обоюдному сожалению Джена и Бани, Джабба знакомство с крошками-копателями пережил — скончался, правда, чуть позже, по слухам, задушенный одной из рабынь на собственной барже. Мутная была история, если честно.

Но "червячкам" на Татуине понравилось: очень скоро с дружелюбием подросших малышей познакомились джавы, а народу песков пришлось отказаться от бант — очень уж большой редкостью стали эти животные на Татуине. Но это уже совсем другая история…


End file.
